Night At Dawn - Part 2 - Land of Magic Series
by Brandon Belisle
Summary: A New Life left off with Toothless and Hiccup leaving there separate ways, but Burrows has a plan to bring them together again. As the gods would have it thought, Hiccup finds that his life is being threatened by an unseen force. Will Burrows be able to bring the two back together in time to save his life? Read and Find out! Rated M Part 2
1. On The Road

**Night at Dawn**

_Hiccup and the Magic of Burrows_

Part 2

Here we are again on the brink of a new story. Previously Toothless and Hiccup have joined as deeper friends but as fate would have it Hiccup fell under a deep sickness unknown to the Viking people. Toothless knowing what was good for his human ran off with the struck sick Hiccup. On the edge of life and death, Toothless used magic to revive Hiccup to full health. This did not come at an easy price however. Hiccup had become like Toothless, a Dragon features and all. After a slight romantic happening and another revival with magic, this gave Toothless his back fin back. Hiccup and Toothless went off to a distant land only to encounter problems again. Separated by barbaric Gladiators and there lust for Battle, Toothless was sent to fight in a large coliseum. Hiccup found the ability to use magic for his own gain. A strange person appeared to fight Toothless with magic unbelievably strong. Burrows, a Wizard who can talk with Dragons along with every other Wizard in the world, befriends Hiccup and they both after being free search for the armory in which his Staff of power lay. With determination, Hiccup wishes to free Toothless from the bounds of fighting. It is then that the dark wizard by the name of Areos reveals himself as Toothless's fighter. Toothless is then pinned to the floor from a very large Battle Mace like weapon and Areos speeds of to take Hiccup. Still searching, Hiccup finds a facemask that fits his head perfectly. Areos rushes in and with a small battle is pushed back with the strange power of the helmet warn by Hiccup. A last battle is fought in the arena and Areos runs, vowing to take his revenge. Hiccup is knocked unconscious from the energy drain the Helmet took. It is in this time that Toothless decides to leave him behind in order to find and Kill Areos before he kills them.

**Order in Which the stories should be Read**

_A New Life_ –Toothless and Hiccup, the Night Fury's Magic M Rated

_Night at Dawn _–Hiccup and the Magic of BurrowsT Rated

*A New Life was originally created by a different writer as the scenes listed, as "M" was not written by the current writer. I personally wish this story to be clean as it has a large potential.

_Special Thanks _to the original writer of the story. We all wish you well and thank you for your idea for a story such as this.

"_Every__new beginning__comes from some other beginning's end."_

_-Roman Philosopher _

**Small Pronunciation Guide**

**Areo **– Air-Eo

**Burrows **– Burr-Owes

**Bengin** – Ben-g-Inn

**Bongin **– Bon-g-Inn

**Balgin – **Ball-g-Inn

**Hiccup** – Hick-Up

**Hav'Lark **–Have-Lark

**Toothless**- Tooth-less

**Hiccup**

Chapter 1

"Areo in the seven elements what have you done!" The shock on the head master was complete with utter disappointment and other emotions that Areo could not understand. "I don't understand what the problem is, I created life when all of you could not" Areo defended his point; he had been smart in magic and always practiced on time. Delivering every assignment in to the head master for evaluation. Areo was only a student but his levels of understanding magic where very advanced beyond a second year wizard. "This is not life Areos… This thing of black magic is not life, its living death. Its whole aura eliminates darkness" "That's a Lie!" Areo held a small creature in his arms protectively. The Head Master had heard of his attempts to use Night Liquid to create something living. Obviously, this was unheard of because creating anything with life needed to have the Head Masters approval first. Not only this but Areos had created a completely new race, which was against the regulation of Wizard kind in his land. "It is by our best interest for you to terminate the creature now" Areo looked distressed. "Kill it! Are you kidding? You would kill something like this, an amazing achievement… A Whole Race… You would have me kill a whole race. It's against the code" The Head Master looked cross. "So is creating a new race. Kill it now, or we will do it for you" The Head Master then left swiftly down the corridor. Areo was left there in the midst of a small group of prying eyes. His classmates. The people who doubted him most, the losers, the jerks that picked on him day by day. "I think it's wrong to kill it." Areo turned around to see who was on his side and was relieved to see his best friend taking a step forward. "Burrows, I knew you would understand" Burrows stood by Areos showing their union and the group of schoolmates subsided.

"May I have a look Areos?" "Yes yes, look here" Areos lifted a cloth that was covering the creature keeping it warm. What was within caused Burrows to awe in amazement and wonder. The small dark figure was of lizard origin. Almost like a dragon but Burrows had his doubts. It had a large head and lacked any kind of Teeth. Its paws where abnormally large. The only Dragon like characteristics where that of its scales and wings, along with two tail fins at the tip of its tail. "It's cute I do have to say" Burrows said chuckling to himself. "I know, and somehow he wants me to kill it?" Areos looked back at the creature as dark as the night. "I'm not even sure how he could expect me to do it." "Have you named it?" Burrows asked anxiously. "No, I'm not sure what to call it." "Good because I have been thinking of ideas. How about Night Owl or Darkling?" Burrows suggested these names looking for a positive response. "No, they don't sound… Fitting for it," Burrows sighed in defeat. "Well you have to name it something sometime.

Burrows was right, and Areo knew that the name was going to be important. Areo also knew that he could not kill the creature name or not. It was impossible He had created it bringing it into this world. Taking it out would destroy everything he had ever wanted to achieve, and could possibly change his whole being and want in life. Only to bring life, and never to take it.

* * *

The loss hit Hiccup hard, the missing, and the longing. He was alone again without his Toothless. All this time he had spent hours thinking about him and when Hiccup had the chance to find him and be with his beloved Night Fury, he was gone. Burrows constantly talked to Hiccup reassuring him that Toothless was doing the right thing by leaving. He told about the land he was leaving to and even threw in where they were going. This only caused Hiccup to bore over the amount of travel yet to come. Hiccup was stunned and confused about Toothless. Why would he leave and where was he going, when would he come back. All the questions a dragon mind could muster swirled through his empty void of thought, as all he could concentrate on was Toothless. Burrows soon gave up his attempts to stop Hiccup from fretting and knew that he soon would get over this small bump in the road. He knew that Hiccup would be amazed at their destination. It would cause his mind to wonder from these distracting thoughts and he would soon allow time to pass freely as before.

It had been a week sense Toothless had left, and even after that Hiccup stayed asleep for a good two days before he came back to reality. They had sense then left the cave and headed north to the land where Burrows was raised. This fascinated Hiccup when he was not thinking about Toothless. The rumors and stories Burrows told of his own land where strange, talking of magic and islands that floated in the sky. Light that poured from the heavens, and magic throbbing through everything. Hiccup could only imagine what it could be like and still Burrows would say that what the mind imagined was not even close to the splendor of the city. The name of which always eluded Hiccup, its strange origin caused his mind to lose hold on the simple information as the name. Thinking hard Hiccup remembered Hav'lark. A chill ran down Hiccups spine and hovered at the tip of his tail.

"How far is this place exactly?" Hiccup asked, his paws where hurting as apparently the only way through was by walking. A Magic barrio seemed to guard from flying beings. It surprised and amused Hiccup to find that wizards have an abnormal fear to birds. "Not long, a day or two left." The sun was low in the sky, its golden blanket lashed through the trees piercing the empty air with rays of light. This was Hiccups favorite time of day. When the sun was falling and the moon slowly began to rise, this was when the wonders of the world could truly be appreciated. He took a deep breath in and watched as the trees swayed and the wind sung the tune he had grown accustom too. Everything was perfect, still, and quiet.

Hiccup remembered home, and the forest, the cove, the people. He missed it all and the time he spent there. He had grown up with others like himself, but now he was alone, changed by magic, and traveling constantly. He imagined a life later in the future, where life was still and dull once more. When time would pass day by day on the solid timeline without any interruptions. A time only built in a dream because this was reality. Always moving and always changing for better or for worse. Toothless had left so at the current time it was for worse. Hiccup crooned for Toothless constantly whining about not being able to see him. He moaned at the fact that he was not awake to say goodbye and that he had so much to tell him, and he never was able to say he loved him.

Burrows knew they were mates but this was going over the top, Hiccup constantly every night moaning over someone that was dear. He could understand however, he too had lost someone, but at least Toothless was coming back. Burrows was relieved when Hiccups petty cries stopped and he began to ask questions that where reasonable. "So Areos is like you am I right?" Hiccup asked as the road seemed to narrow out and keep strait. "Yes, he is a wizard." A strange tone filled Burrows voice at the mention of Areos. "And?" Hiccup asked expectantly. It was obvious Burrows was hiding something from him, and he was determined to find out what. "And what, if you really need to know we used to be friends." Hiccup was only slightly shocked; he had guessed they knew each other somehow from the looks they gave. They seemed to act as old friends, long parted. "How? Why would you want to be friends with-"Hiccup was interrupted mid-sentence "He is still my friend… I still think he is better than what he is. Listen Hiccup the story is very long and I would rather not spend the whole trip talking about the past. However, to save you from constant wonder we where school mates. Roomies. Friends. We did everything together until graduation, then he left and started his own life, and I mine." Hiccup nodded in approval, friends tend to fall apart when away from each other for long periods of time. "It's nothing really he just chose differently, that's all." Burrows walked slightly faster to stay in front. He seemed to be avoiding the subject completely. Hiccup decided to let the topic drop and continue.

The road was long and seemed to stretch on for hours, but yet they continued the same pace determined. This was boring Hiccup, nothing to do but walk and not talk. Only awkward silence and the rustle of the trees. Hiccup's hears perked as he heard something unusual. He snapped his head around, whatever it was Hiccup was uneasy.

"Marofag!" The word came loud and echoed off the trees. Large bursts of light flashed and whizzed by with incredible speed. Hiccups mind raced and he was utterly confused on what to do. Whatever was happening was going down fast. He ducked low and hid beneath his wings. Voices became muffled and distant under the black leathery limbs protruding from his back. The where magnificent and only perfect for a Night Fury. From the muffled mumbling Hiccup assumed Burrows was speaking sense into their attackers. He then felt a light tap on his shoulder, it must have been Burrows. So cautiously and slowly, Hiccup peered his head out. Burrows stood there along with three others who looked exactly alike. Standing tall a good six feet high. Hiccup wondered how he could not see them before. Each had a dark blue robe that stretched to their knees. They needed a tailor indeed. In their hands where large sticks that Hiccup could assume was Staffs like Burrows had. The only difference between the three was a small stone at the top of their sticks, three colors red, blue, and green. These where the only differences aside from the different expressions on their faces. Burrows brushed himself off, dust puffing from his clothing now covered in dirt. "Hiccup, this is Bengin, Bongin, and Balgin." Burrows said with a happy glint pointing from the Red, then the Blue, and last the Green. As if by command, the three said "How do you do?" Hiccup's head started to churn, three people talking at once was not his cup of tea. "We are sorry" "To have Attacked" "You on your journey" Each one of them separated the sentence finishing their statements. Hiccup groaned in pain, his head now throbbing. _And I thought the Twins where bad. _

"Listen boys, Hiccup is... New to this land, and well. Being a dragon… Small things like talking all at once can give a large headache." Burrows said. Hiccup looked at Burrows in complete and utter thankfulness. "We understand," said Bengin. "I will be the one talking then" The other two nodded in approval. Hiccup had not really taken a good look at their features but it was now that he could fully grasp there strange being. Six feet tall maybe, but they were very skinny, even for Hiccup. Their faces where long and narrow, there nose stuck out like a knife, pale as snow they looked completely dead. Their ears where not pointed but their eyes where the most interesting. It was as if they where swirling with something, they were moving. Hiccup just stared not believing anything he was seeing. This was surly a strange land and the people even stranger. Hiccup was happy to realize that Burrows was one of the normal people from Hav'Lark. The three followed them a long way as Burrows explained there duty as protectors. Apparently they where meant to fight off any oncoming enemies may it be large grunts to rabid bunnies. This made Hiccup laugh picturing bunnies trying to talk over Burrow's home, but Burrows showed no sign of laughter at the subject. Hiccup wondered exactly what magic could do and how it worked. No doubt, he wanted to learn more about it and its beginnings, but Hiccup wondered if he could ever understand.


	2. Hav'Lark

Chapter 2

That night Hiccups dreams where sporadic, exhausting, and hard to understand at the most. He woke many times panting only to find that ten minutes had passed. This was not some normal dream. Hiccup began to worry about his personally health, mental and physical. Something was different, something was wrong. He continually thought someone was watching him but when he looked, he found no one. In distaste, Hiccup closed his eyes again, this time thinking about Toothless and the joy they had felt together. The moments in the cove, when he thought it would never end. The flying together, the connection, the bond. Flying together had forged a path in their hearts and Hiccup missed it. Flying was fun by himself now that he had wings but Hiccup longed for the ability to fly on Toothless, and not with. That night Hiccup cried himself to sleep longing for home and a warm bed. He was homesick.

_Everything seemed white and empty, devoid of all life and emotion. Except for Hiccup. He seemed to just be there, floating or not he was just there. His mind did not seem to care about the logic behind this strange feet. All he cared about was where was he and why. Hiccup examined everything he could but all that was interesting was himself. He was not a Dragon; he was a normal human again. His hands a light pink and his hair dark brown. His face felt smooth, he noticed the loss of pimples. His clothing where the same, just like he had been before being a dragon. A rush of relief seemed to flow to his very toes and up again. He was back, and normal. He could return to his home where his father was waiting. He could continue to teach which he could not help thinking about constantly. He thought of the sea and the boats, the fish smell and the house. His mother especially. _

_This made Hiccup wonder even more. He could remember his mother exactly. He should not have remembered however, he was four when she died. How could he remember something so long ago, nearly thirteen years ago? He remembered not understanding why his mother had to go, why she would not move. He remembered yelling and screaming at the people throwing dirt in the hole, his mother had been placed in. He remembered the complete loss of understanding. Now he understood why not everyone would speak. Why his father left on his long journey leaving him alone with the others. A tear slid down Hiccups face. A void pit seemed to gut his happiness pulling in every emotion other than pure depression and sadness. He was alone, reliving what he felt back then. All alone, different, and small._

_Closing his eyes Hiccup wished everything away. The memories, the emotions, the thoughts, the people. He wanted it all to be gone, he wanted to be noticed but not by those who he once knew. He hated them, but at the same time missed them. The constant splash confused his head and the pounding knife jabs of an oncoming headache started their attack. He placed his hands over his eyes screaming for everything to stop. For him to wake up, but nothing happened, he had no power over his own dream._

_Something seemed to lie across Hiccups back warming his soul. It was comforting and pushed a large amount of the pain away. He no longer felt the sense of being alone and confused. He slowly peered to see who I was. Tears fell when found he was face to face with the one person he knew loved him the most. Toothless, the very dragon that changed his life for the better. He wrapped his arms around Toothless's neck and wept, letting everything go. "Ohh Hiccup" The genital sobs came in a rhythm of constant motion. Toothless pulled him closer holding him tight. "Hiccup its ok, I'm here. You're not alone. You have me." He was right. Hiccups mind flooded with the memories of Toothless, the flights, the fun, and the fish. It all came in like a typhoon washing away everything else along with the sadness leaving a devastating blow of inner joy. He remembered the shot he made taking his dragon down. He remembered finding him and giving him the freedom, he deserved. Skipping forward, he remembered the first time they flew together successfully. The rush of air and sync on movements. It was perfect, and Hiccups soul seemed to rise. "I miss you Toothless" Hiccup sobbed the happiness now bringing tears of joy. "And I you Hiccup. I'm not far, I'm always in your heart" Toothless lifted a claw pointing to his chest. "I don't want some dream toothless, and I don't want you to just be in my heart. I want you hear, with me…" Toothless gazed into his hazel eyes with longing. "You have no idea how much I dreaded leaving you Hiccup, but I'm here. You seem to have forgotten our mental link." Hiccups heart skipped a beat. The very link that gave them the ability to read each other's thoughts. Could it be? "Yes Hiccup, Burrows is a real friend. You should thank him for this. I was even surprised to find that when we sleep we can be together." Hiccup's doubts seemed to fill him. However, he pushed them away, as long as he could be with him, real or not. It was perfect and gave him the peace he needed. "Hiccup I have not gotten far, but I will always be with you in your dreams. I love you Hiccup, with all my heart." He pulled Hiccups hand up with his paw, placing it on his chest. Hiccup felt the rhythm of Toothless's beating soul. His love his being, his heart._

_Toothless jerked back, his eyes now distracted from the current events of the connection. "Toothless?" "Hiccup I have to go, something is wrong... Someone is..." Toothless dissolved and it was over. Hiccup was alone, but now he knew whenever he fell asleep Toothless would be there. Hiccup could not however push the constant question of why he left in a hurry. With a sigh of content, he decided to ask him the next time. A distant voice seemed to be speaking, calling his name. "Hiccup" His body was shaking without him._

* * *

"Hiccup you lazy Dragon get up!" Burrows shook Hiccup hard. "Ya get up Hiccup!" Bengin said. Bongin and Balgin laughed in response. Hiccup mumbled drowsily stretching his arms out and yawning. "Remember how I said we could only enter Hav'Lark in the day?" Hiccup thought back and shook his head, still covered in a distant fog. "Well that does not matter, what does matter… Is that we are here." His voice was excited and he seemed to jump for joy at the thought of being home again. Hiccup stood, legs shaking. Everything seemed the same, nothing but trees and dirt. He looked at Burrows expectantly. "Watch the magic Hiccup, just watch" Burrow chuckled to himself and raised his hand pointing to a large oak. A symbol on his cheek seemed to glow bright blue fading in and out. Hiccup wondered if that had to do with his magic casting, and if he would have to get one also. Hiccup shook his head; dragons had a different way of expelling magic. Although sometimes they had no control. He wondered if the symbol allowed the control of magic.

Burrows reached out and acted as if he was grabbing some type of rope, he pulled hard, and the air around the oak shimmered and then returned to normal. "You forgot a strand" Bongin said. "Right" Burrows said a little disappointed. He reached out and pulled at what Hiccup thought of as an imaginary rope, adding to the others and pulled hard. This time the air around the oak shimmered and fell forming an arch for them to pass. Satisfied, Burrows stood proud and urged the forward through the arch where the oak had been, now however Hiccup had no idea. The arch lead into a dark place aligned with blue lanterns on the walls. It was like walking through the front doors of a mansion but without the mansion. First went Bengin, then Bongin and Balgin. Burrows tagged behind Hiccup as he entered in awe as everything changed. Looking back Hiccup could not see the forest anymore. However, a large mirror was in its place. Burrows walked through and appeared through the mirror like walking through water. Hiccup had so many questions but he could not ask now. His mind was so full of wonder but not all of his questions would be answered at once. Therefore, Hiccup followed behind the three triplets walking down the halls.

They were very large compared to the houses of Berk. Hiccup estimated a Dragon like Toothless to fly side by side and still have room for a flip or two. The ceiling was even taller, higher than any tree on Berk. The blue lanterns Hiccup had thought to be fire was to his surprise, not fire. It was an orb of some kind, floating or attached to the wall Hiccup did not know, but it lit everything perfectly. The walls where carved with strange designs and words, large and small doors followed every five human steps. All had a gold plack on them with a strange writing unlike anything Hiccup had seen.

A large red carpet stretched at their feet never scuffed or ripped. Perfectly smooth and never ending. Even when the passed a four way intersection the carpet did not seem to break or stop, it continued in all four directions like it was one big single rug. After a very long time in the halls and five or so turns as Hiccup had counted. They started on a large bridge, this was more like another hall with windows stretching to the floor and ceiling. Hiccup was interested in the carpet pawing at the edge trying to pull it up but with no avail. "Hiccup, it is my pleasure to show you Hav'Lark, the capital for us Wizards, our pride"

Hiccup stood and gazed out the window the awe of the sight striking him into wonder. When Hiccup had thought of the land, he never pictured it like this. From where they stood he could see everything, to the right was a large building of blue with spires spiking into the air in many directions, this was the halls as Burrows had said. They stretched and continued up and down with no stairs. Again with magic. Below the large walkway, they were on lay thousands of small glowing lights on a clean garden paved with dark red brick. The light of the day had long gone producing strange shadows as people walked. Large trees bigger and thicker than any Oak he had seen stretched high and wide. However, they were not as tall to hide the true beauty of it all. The city, so high and magnificent stood tall and large. The capital building Hiccup presumed was the one in the middle. Its structure was dazzling white and four spires protruded to the sky daring the gods to come and challenge. The clouds seemed to be smaller compared to this building; no dragon could fly as high. Its neighbors brought a resemblance in dazzling white but none where as tall as this. It radiated light, glowing in a sense. One would think this was midday for so much light that came from the city. The sky was dotted in flying balloons landing and taking off from deep within the city. A building to the left, a dark red, had two cylinder towers, clouds coming from the tops aligning the sky. They could make clouds, Hiccup watched in marvel. Everything was clean, the air, the land, the trees. Perfect without a dot of dirt out of place. "We are an OCD people." Burrows laughed to himself. "OCD?" Hiccup asked in question not wanting to pulls his face away. "Never mind" Burrows sighed.

Hiccup wanted to fly high and try to touch the points, land, and then dive to the floor pulling up at the last second. The rush would be thrilling and his belly would rush at the feeling. He wanted to share the sight with his family; he wanted to show everyone he knew. He wanted Toothless. He wanted him to be there by his side to look for himself. At the amazing white city. Hiccups heart fell and his tail drooped to the floor. He missed him. "We should get moving, the night is late." Hiccup took himself away from the window and looked at Bengin in question. "I don't understand we just woke up an hour ago." "So you think. The mirror of transportation collides with the Time theory adding to the confusion of the misunderstanding you have. It is simple the theory of large mass travel with magic. Time passes faster than the common reality. When we entered the mirror it was almost noon, in leaving it is almost midnight. Ah the joy of magic!" He placed his hands over his head and stretched the look of pride on his face. "He has been waiting for someone to ask that question for most of his life." Burrows chuckled. "Yup! And Magic in Travel class finally paid off!" Bengin said, still proud over his personal achievement. "I'm still confused," Hiccup said. Bengin in turn slapped himself in the face, and Burrows began to laugh aloud. "It's simple Hiccup. You walk into the Mirror and it holds your body for most of the time it would take to travel the rest of the distance. Then you come out feeling as you just walked through. In honesty it is very interesting, if you want to know more we have a very big Library full of books on the subject of magic, there should be a section about it." Hiccup wanted more than anything to learn about this magic, how to use it, and if he could. He wanted to have this power, from the gods. The ability to do things that are not normal. It excited him immensely to know a whole library was now open to him.

The five walked farther down the corridors, the doors started again and the long carpet kept going. Soon Hiccup lost all interest in the never-ending rug and the light orbs sparked his new interest. They where all the same, glowing bright blue. Hiccup wondered what exactly was inside. They looked like a glass ball, but they also swirled constantly like a whirlpool. Obviously, another trick of magic Hiccup was going to study in the library when he could. He wondered if thy where full of a liquid or some type of special dust of some kind. The interest in the orbs seemed to make the trip to wherever they were going faster, Burrows announced they were at the location they needed to be. Five doors stood open. Hiccup knew exactly what this meant; he rushed into the room with the largest window facing the city of Hav'Lark. The best view of the whole building, Hiccup said to himself.

* * *

As Hiccup ran into the fifth room, Bengin began to speak earnestly. "The kid does not know does he Burrows?" A long pause followed and then the reply. "He knows nothing." Bengin and Burrows walked into the first room and closed the door. "When will you tell him, he has the right to know? He is only a kid!" Burrows grasped Bengin's clothing lifting him off the ground slightly. This was surprising for one so thin as Burrows. "You want me to tell a kid, whose love just left and will probably never comeback that he is dying!" Burrows gave a sick and evil stare. "He deserves to know that his human conciseness can't survive in a dragon's body. Luckily, there are no symptoms now, but soon. Very soon." "And when that time comes I will debate about it. For now, let us just keep letting the two connect in their dreams. Who knows Bengin. Strange things have happened before. Maybe this time it will be different, he may actually survive in the dragon body." Burrows let Bengin down; he then brushed himself off and sat on a couch in the corner of the room. Burrows sat on the cot opposite of the wall Bengin was. The glow of the city, even though it was on the other side, still shone through the window. "And the other dragon, Toothless. Right?" "Lost, still lost. He is in Areo's sick world now, we can't help him." Bengin sighed in defeat. "I just hate giving up on people Burrows. It leaves a sick feeling inside me." Burrows flopped back and yawned. "We are not giving up just yet Bengin, he is here. We are trying the best we can to fix it. He has become my friend, the boy. My first real friend sense… Areo… I will not give up on Hiccup like I did Areo." With that, Burrows waved him away. Bengin was hesitant to leave Burrows but soon left with nothing better to do. The door slid shut behind him. Burrows shifted himself looking out the window. "Why do the gods hate me?" He relaxed himself letting his mind drift into his dreams, releasing the thoughts and cares of the world. Everything would start again in the morning, and starting over was the only thing that sounded reliving to Burrows now. Holding a heavy secret, Burrows succumbed to his dreams letting of small purrs here and there.

* * *

The night was cold but Hiccup could hold his own, he was a dragon after all. The only thing he cared about now was sleep, and Toothless. He was lying in front of the window, gazing at the cities splendor, still awed at the sight. He wanted to remember the whole thing, and then he could show Toothless. With eyes drooping, Hiccup slowly nodded off to his inner concise letting his imagination take control.

_Hiccup woke to the same place as before. All alone, white, with nothing. Except, there was something. A Haze of structures in the distance. "Strange to see something like that though" Thought Hiccup. He waited for a long time, soon he found that gravity in this place seemed nonexistent and spinning in different directions was a time filler. There was some type of gravity though; when he leaned forward, his body would start spinning forward. It was not as if he was no longer grounded, it was more like being underwater and spinning. Except after a long time of doing it, his rotations would become faster and faster. He waited for the longest time, but still Toothless never came. He worried about him, wondering if Toothless was hurt in some way, or maybe even dead. He spent the rest of his night waiting, spinning, thinking._


	3. Strings Of Magic

Night At Dawn

Chapter 3

"The boy tells me you are to teach him the basics to magic Burrows. Is that true?" Bengin was standing in the doorway of Burrows's room, hands behind his back expecting an answer. Burrows however was franticly searching through one of his large oak chests for something that seemed important. "Ya, well I thought the boy would do good with something to take his mind off the resent events and all. Have you seen my beginners book to Sorcery and Mental Magic?"

Bengin chuckled and exclaimed "Burrows I have not seen that book sense Wizard Grade School."

"Ah.. Well it was worth the try to ask" Burrows pulled another stack of heavy books from his chest and placed them to the side. Bengin was alone, his brothers having left to confer with a distant group of magic users who had apparently taken it to abuse. As it was the job of most wizards to keep magic in check and balance. He had been personally asked to stay by Burrows, as for why Bengin knew not. "Burrows?"

Burrows looked up. "Your still here? Ah right, Beginning magic. The kid has been fretting about not seeing his dragon in his dreams the last week. It's starting to worry me also. The link between the two seems to have vanished as if ripped from existence. I can only imagine that Toothless is fighting Areo as we speak. So to contradict the stress of not seeing or hearing from his lover. Ah here it is." Burrows pulled a large leathery brown book with yellow pages out from deep within the chest and placed it on the cot in his room. "I have decided to teach him some magic! A little, not much. How good can a dragon be at magic anyway, let alone the fact that he is a human in a dragons body." Burrows flipped through the pages passing many spells and incantations.

"About that." Bengin stepped farther into the room and took a chair to sit. Flicking his wrist the door swung shut clicking into place and locking. "What do you plan to do about it? What will you try to do first."

"Bengin in all honesty I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I'm thinking of just watching him, see what is going on and if anything is developing. Then if anything does happen. I will act. In the mean time I plan on stuffing this kid with so much information his mind will be melted slug guts for a month."

Bengin licked his lips and gave a sigh "Oh how I miss those days. The slug gut challenge!" The two laughed at a distant memory as they walked out of the room locking the door behind them.

"Now Hiccup, the beginning to magic is hard and very, very daunting." Hiccup nodded in reply to Burrows statement. They were in a large room standing in a circle of sorts that Hiccup had never seen before. Strange markings like angel wings where spread on the floor carved into the stone. It was in all honesty very beautiful and made Hiccup wish to show Toothless. However this only brought back the sad thought of him being gone and out of contact.

"Magic is all around us, in the air as thousands of strings. Picture it like this. When a cat playes with a ball of yarn where does the yarn go?" Hiccup thought but only took seconds to reply. "Everywhere"

Burrows nodded in approval. "Exactly, everywhere, the string of magic is all around us. Each strand connects to some different element. For instance, the walls of this room are connected to a string of magic called Phorphite stone. If you replace the Ph's with F you can say it correctly." Hiccup gave it a try and agreed. His word however was a little jumbled and hard to understand. This was expected from a dragon who all hade large tongues. "Now that you understand the String theory can you explain something to me?" Hiccup nodded in approval and waited for the question eagerly. His mind was in learning mode, sucking in every statement and every concept new or old. This was how he memorized each dragon known to Berk an its occupants, how he was so smart at building, and also why he was stumbling all the time as a human. The one thing he could not positively memorize was his personal mass. Hiccup chuckled at his personal insult.

"When one of the triplets stated and I quote You missed a string. What exactly id he mean?" Burrows sat on the floor folding his arms placing the book to the side waiting for the response. It did not take Hiccup long to answer, but when he did he answered with confidence. "You must have missed a string to open the strange portal."

Burrows nodded again "Correct, I did miss a string, sadly that was professionals bad luck. Now I want to explain how exactly we channel this magic as we cannot just place your hands out and tie a knot in a rock. First each magic user is given a symbol on their cheek. This was in my generation, yours however has changed to a small gauntlet that you will get later. Now this thing is called an anchor, or you can call it a hook if it is easier. It works exactly as it sounds, when you reach out for magic with normal hands you get nothing, but if you reach out using your hook you catch the magic and are able to with it in any way you wish." Hiccup thought long and hard to keep the information in as long as possible. This was a complicating subject but he did not want to fail now.

"Magic does however come with a price. Energy, your life energy. This is the price magic takes. When you tie a string to a cat you are able to pull the cat with some physical energy. But if you are not strong enough and try to pull a bolder, you will get nowhere and end up exhausting yourself in the process. Magic's cost works like this except it is with mental strength and life strength. When you reach out to catch magic in your hook you can only pull a load so much until you are utterly exhausted. Now the amount of strain you place on yourself can rise with practice. Just like working out or running to gain skill." Hiccup was still soaking everything in as much as he could. He noted the fact that Magic came with a price and that it is limited. Although a question came to his mind. "Burrows, what happens if you push yourself to far?"

"Well, you ether first faint. Or Faint and then die. That is why Magic must be understood first, and practiced later. Now to start on the logics of Magical theory and string combinations."

Hiccup sat and realized that this would be a long day.

-break-

"Gauntlets! That's right Gauntlets, most commonly known as your Anchor told to you by your teachers. Now I'm very sure they have also informed you of their use, that they are used to control the magic. Without it none of us would be able to control anything! With it we control everything! You could take a Giant troll slug and grind its skin for dinner if you wished. The taste of which would be better than anything in existence. The salty sweet tang when it hits your tongue. That is survival my students, that is war. When it bites you in the butt and gives you a sword for combat!"

"Should someone tell him he is off topic" One of the twenty or so kids including Hiccup said to another. It was perfectly in earshot of Hiccup and he also agreed. This was far off topic. Another gave a statement. "It would not be the first time he has done it, something about the war he was in makes him forget what he is focusing on. It's a shame." The kids around him nodded in agreement. "So… What do we do? Should we tell him he is off topic or not? Would that be rude?" The group fell silent and Hiccup noticed one of the boys pointing at him. Hiccup sighed and groaned about how humans never stood up for themselves. One was appointed to tell Hiccup the instructions. It was exactly as he had predicted. "So ah, big guy. We need some help. It's ether you tell him or we leave without gauntlets and more knowledge about snails and how to eat them." The two glanced back at the teacher who was now explaining the different ways to slice and fry snail. Hiccup had to agree, at this rate not a single human or dragon would exit with a gauntlet wrapped around the wrist.

Hiccup gathered the courage after telling the appointed one he would and spoke up. "Aahhem? Gauntlet…" Hiccup tried to be as discreet as possible but for a dragon discreet was the same as sneezing. Completely noticeable. "Right… Sorry that tends to happen, points for you dragon for bringing me back on track. The worst thing my mind is. I guess its too good for its own good. Thinking far to fast for my hands or even my feet to catch up to them. I tell you though that my magic runs faster. I never thought it would turn out to this, who knew magic could become faster to produce than a thought." Hiccup gave a grunt and growl to catch his attention again. "Right! Gauntlet! New, not old. Surprisingly I'm sad to tell you how you get these things. Want to know why?" Without waiting for response the teacher moved on to his answer. "Because it's too easy I tell you! When we had to gain our Anchors we had to trek ourselves on a personal journey along strange forests and paths." One of the boys behind Hiccup tried to do the same as Hiccup had done to begin with, but instead of a praise he received a sharp snicker. "I'm not off topic you little git! Now the gauntlets are not just going to be sitting there for you to take of the table. They will be hard to get as everything in life is hard to get. Most will be dressed as an emotion, or person. That's right its like a test. You see much to your disbelief the gauntlets have a mind of their own. They choose the owner, not you. They will give you a test if they think you're the right one. If you fail, you move on. I suggest you don't fail as most don't get a second chance at this. Now behind these doors to the right there is where you Gauntlets are, so be smart, remember your training and some good advice here. When you think you have nothing, look at what you have already been given." The teacher waved his hands at the doors and they opened on command. Most of the boys and girls seemed to brush off the last statement but Hiccup truly believed it would come in handy within. He made a mental note and proceeded through the doorway.

The room was strange to say the least, it was large and expanded to the sky for what seemed like an eternity. Many of the kids where complaining about how dark it was in the room. However Hiccup did not see this at first. His eyes where much sharper than humans, at first he did not realize what they where meaning. After a few more steps forward into what looked like the center of the room Hiccup began to understand. His sight was now limited by two feet wherever he looked. Once the two feet ended so did everything else. There was purely nothing but black. However he could see the ground below him as if he were in a full lit room. This was the strangest feeling Hiccup had even had.

"You know I never thought a Dragon would be able to perform magic." A females voice came from the darkness ahead. "Who are you?" Hiccup hoped for a gauntlet. Much to his dismay it was only one of the girls he had seen within the class chambers in the other room. She had sat in the corner alone listening intently. "It's you" Hiccup said slightly disappointed.

"Well you don't have to put it that way, I just thought now would be a good time to actually talk with you. As well, we are sort of alone and all that." The girl came into view, her dark black hair was strait but slightly frizzled at the end, short and soft looking. Her eyes gave a dark hassle green except green seemed to stand out more than anything. Her clothing was tattered and old looking but all in all she was a nicely dressed female human. "So what's your story? I hear you where a Human one, I know all that from others. I want to know why dragons though. Why that one dragon.. what's its name…"

"Toothless, his name is Toothless, and that's a good question." Looking around him he still could see nothing, but he could also hear nothing so what was the point. "I had always been told to kill dragons. It was the Viking way and all that. My father-" Hiccup choked the sentence off as she interrupted. "Yaya I get that but get to the good stuff come on" She stared into his eyes as if she where staring right through him. Hiccup only wondered. "I shot a dragon one night, the first time I had ever done anything amazing. No one believed me so I went alone to kill the beast. Right when I thought It was a fake I saw the dragon. Dark sleek and from the looks of him sleeping. It was then that I had my moment, when I had the choice of becoming an amazing Dragon hunter, famous to others. Well known and might even be the greatest leader Berk would ever have. Or I could do nothing, wimp out like I always had and come home empty handed. When he woke to me holding the knife over him ready to kill. His dark eyes seemed to stair right through me. What I saw in those large eyes was my reflection. What I was, me holding a knife. I looked ridiculous and I knew it was all wrong. It seemed to want to be free. Not just want though but need to be free." Hiccup let out a sniff as he remembered that Toothless was gone, his chances of seeing him again were unsure. "Love"

"Excuse me?" Hiccup asked confused. "Your emotion, its love. You loved him when you first saw deep within his eyes. That was the emotion. You are a lover, through and through." Hiccup thought long and hard recapping most of his time with Toothless. "I guess you're right, I felt love when I saw him." The girl jumped to her feet with a large smile on her face. "Well than its your lucky day Dragon. I'm the emotion love also! For one so big and smelly like fish. You sure are more human than anything else. It's a good trait to have you know." It was then that the girl reached out her hand and placed it on Hiccups paw. His first choice was to jerk it back, but he wondered what she was truly doing. Her whole body seemed to glow bright red and fold into itself wrapping around Hiccups front paw. Forming a large Metal band with a strange engraving on it. The gauntlet he had been wanting. Tainted red like blood.


End file.
